


Daemon Scelerātus Rānunculōrum Scelerātōrum

by DuskDragon39



Series: Symbiosis [1]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: 'cause this is not the place for it, Beware, Body Horror, Buttercups, Chara Is Not Evil, Death, Frisk is not good, Gen, Genocide Route, Genocide Sans, Intrusive Thoughts, It's Chara, Latin, Medical issues, Murder, Or just read the authors not, Resets, So please read, So yeah, Suicide, THIS IS A THING, Violence, Warnings are also in tags, You Have Been Warned, buttercup poison, death by poison, effects thereof, much violence, murder?, references to past abuse, sunshine and flowers and happyness?, that works too, unedited, what are you expecting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-25
Updated: 2017-02-25
Packaged: 2018-09-26 18:53:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9916337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DuskDragon39/pseuds/DuskDragon39
Summary: A demon; that's all you were now.The demon that comes when you call it's name."Chara?""Is that you?""You... you are the future of humans and monsters!"No. You were human.And now you aren't even that.





	

**Author's Note:**

> WARNINGS:
> 
> Self harm, suicide, murder, general violence, poisoning, all the stuff that normally goes along with having Chara referenced in a fic; body horror.
> 
> And apparently sceleratus can translate to accursed, wicked, or poisoned. Yay, I think?
> 
> ... enjoy?
> 
> Warning: Not in any way edited. Yay.

** Daemon Scelerātus Rānunculōrum Scelerātōrum **

 

\---

 

Dying was unpleasant.

 

You suppose that this was to be expected. After all, you had chosen a rather unpleasant way to go.

 

\---

 

“ _i call it… Karmic Retribution.”_

“… _Are you kidding me?”_

_A bitter laugh. “what do you think, kid?”_

 

_\---_

 

You remember the day you decided that you had to die. You had reloaded for the umpteenth time, body aching from your [recent] fall onto the hard-packed dirt that formed the floor of the Underground’s cave network. You waited there, mentally cursing your life [Your failure to end it]. Asriel would be showing up soon, so there was no need to attempt to move.

 

You think it was sometime around then that you decided to try something different.

 

[You are the future of humans and monsters!]

 

\---

 

“ _look, kid. our reports showed a massive anomaly in the timespace continuum. timelines jumping left and right, stopping and starting…_

 

_but you already knew that, didn’t you?_

 

_that’s the expression of someone that’s been killed… oh at least fifty times by now.”_

 

“…”

 

“ _hmm?”_

 

“ _Fuck you Sans. And whoever the hell else belongs to that ‘our’.”_

 

_\---_

 

You remember when you first found out that the buttercups caused your fingers to redden and blister as if someone had poured acid over them.

 

You and Asriel had been playing in the garden. It was some cheesy game that Asriel had made up, involving some character named “The ABSOLUTE GOD OF HYPERDEATH!!!!!”

 

Complete with extra exclamation points [It was awesome].

 

The two of you spent hours there, laughing and playing. It was around dinnertime that you stumbled into the buttercup patch that Asgore maintained at the side of the garden. You immediately backed up from them, remembering with a shiver the day you and Asriel almost poisoned Asgore. As you did so, you accidentally tripped, falling head over heels into the patch. The tall flowers were crushed as your hands slammed into them, leaves brushing against your skin.

 

The next day you couldn’t move your fingers. They were painful, almost impossible to move. Blisters covered your hands, white and red patches alternating from where the crushed leaves had brushed your skin.

 

When Asriel came into your bedroom, he was sobbing. Crybaby. You reached out and hugged him, before laughing and saying that it was nothing. [It wasn’t].

 

He sniffled and then looked up at you, eyes wide and adoring.

 

“I wish I could do that, Chara.”

 

“Do what?”

 

“Laugh off the pain… you’re so strong and I- I’m just a crybaby. I- I'm sorry! I ruine-”

 

“Hey! We had a _flower_ of good time up till I fell in, though. Don't worry about it, Azzy.” You reached out a hand to ruffle his ears, forgetting about the blisters. Wincing, you pulled back and prayed Azzy didn't notice.

 

“CHARAAAAAAA”

 

You laughed and you laughed, long into the night [It wasn’t funny].

 

\---

 

“ _you can’t understand how this feels. knowing that one day, without any warning… it’s all going to be reset.”_

 

_*You wonder if the trashbag’s ever had to deal with dying._

_*Probably not._

 

_The bones seem to come from nowhere._

 

_R E S E T_

 

_[Chara! Stay Determined! You are the-]_

_[No. Not anymore.]_

 

_\---_

 

It _hurt._

 

You swore could feel the blisters creeping through your body, your insides flaming up just as your hands had.

 

[Why did you do this?]

 

You weren’t sure anymore.

 

Asgore’s voice, creeping through the darkness that threatened to consume your vision.

 

“Chara! Stay Determined! You are the future of humans and monsters!”

 

Oh. Right.

 

 

You **deserved** it. It was your **fate**.

 

**[Wicked child]**

 

**[Freak]**

 

**[Red-eyed demon]**

 

**[Go back to hell, freak!]**

 

**[You don’t belong here]**

 

 

**[ D I E ]**

 

\---

 

“ _no matter what, you’ll just keep going. not out of any desire for good or evil. but because you can. and because you “can”… you “have to.”_

 

_A smirk._

 

“ _Maybe… Maybe I just want to kill you, Sans._

 

_There’s nothing left for me here anymore, anyways.”_

 

“ _just give up already, kid.”_

 

“ _Sorry. Not today, trashbag.”_

 

_\---_

 

Your hand was too weak to lift it much.

 

“Asriel, please.”

 

He paused, tears flowing freely down his cheeks.

 

“I… I don’t like this idea, Chara.”

 

You smiled wanly, trying to summon back your earlier laughter.

 

“Crybaby.”

 

“Wh… what?” He sniffled, pulling his old camera further back onto his lap. “N-no, I’m not...”

 

You smiled. You still loved him. Loved all of them. “You’re a big kid now, aren’t you?”

 

Tears streamed down his furry face. “… big kids don’t cry.” As he said this, the tears streamed down his face even harder.

 

“We’ll free them, you know. You and I. ‘The future of humans and monsters.’”

 

“Yeah, you’re right,” he said, sounding doubtful.

 

“Unless you doubt my infinite wisdom?” you said, with a short chuckle. A fresh burst of pain lanced through you as you spoke, and you groaned.

 

“No!” he almost shouted. “I’d never doubt you, Chara… Never!”

 

“Relax, dummy. We’ll save them… We’ll still be together. Just one more dose should do-” you shuddered as the poison racked your body. A cough bubbled up in your throat, trailing a fresh burst of pain and sending a spatter of blood out onto the neat covers of your bed.

 

You felt bad about that. The bloodstain would be hard to get out of the sheets.

 

Asriel spoke. “Y… yeah! We’ll be strong! We’ll free everyone.”

 

You gave one last strangled choke. “Pl- please.”

 

Asriel looked like he was about to burst into tears, but he nodded resolutely and said “I’ll go get the flowers.”

 

_\---_

 

“ _so… guess that’s it, huh?”_

 

_Silence._

 

“ _just… don’t say I didn’t warn you, kid”_

 

_Another uncomfortable silence. The hall echoed only with the sound of heavy breaths and the drip of ~~blood~~ ; the sounds of someone who had just completed a seemingly impossible task. _

 

“ _well. i’m going to grillby’s. papyrus… do you want anything?”_

 

_\---_

 

You had had died, and whose fault was that?

 

 _His._ It was all _his_ fault. All his fault that you were somehow still around, bound to that miserable body, _stuck_ -

 

If only he had believed you, that the humans had created a kill or be killed world. If he had let you-

 

And now he was dead and you had no _soul-_

 

Darkness closed over your vision as your body was buried deep under the place where you fell.

 

And so you sat there, waiting, bored, furious. Your mind was tumbling, turning, thoughts that you knew weren’t right- but it was their fault. They couldn’t see you. They couldn’t see that you weren’t their future, that Asriel would have died, that you were a miserable, low-down, good-for-nothing _human_ -

 

No. You weren’t even that.

 

A demon. Yes. The demon that comes when you call it’s name.

 

And so you waited for the next hundred years, stewing in your anger and loathing until it became something larger than you could control. Waited until you had gone half-mad with the silence and the pain. Until you wanted to do nothing more than _hurt_ \- to show _them_ your _own_ pain.

 

And then someone called your name.

 

 

“ _Chara.”_

 

_\---_

 

_The monster crumbled to dust._

 

_The figure at the end of the hall turned around, grinning. Blood [?] dripped from their knife._

 

“ _Finally!”_

 

_They danced, shoes and clothing scattering dust that glimmered in the afternoon light._

 

“ _We did it!”_

 

_They raised their head, laughing. The smile spread across their face, till it was split unnaturally wide, and dark, oozing fluid dripped across their rounded cheeks and chin._

 

“ _ **FINALLY!”** they shouted, and this time two voices cried out as one. _

 

_They lowered their chin, allowing the oozing fluid to drip to the golden floor._

 

“ _ **Finally.”**_

**Author's Note:**

> For those who want to know more about buttercups:  
> https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Ranunculus_sceleratus  
> https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Irritant_contact_dermatitis  
> https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Ranunculus  
> https://en.wiktionary.org/wiki/sceleratus  
> https://en.wiktionary.org/wiki/ranunculus#Latin


End file.
